


Salty

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Greylock tries out a new prank on Cedric during their time at Hexley Hall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Salty

It was a week before Finals at Hexley Hall and Cedric was fairly certain he had not slept in years. The miserable teen sat in the library, his desk covered with various open books and tomes. His only comfort was a large mug of coffee he had made and enchanted to ensure it stayed hot. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to remember all of this for the tests. He always did horribly on tests!

He held his head in his hands, moaning softly in despair. His newly given familiar Wormwood nibbled at his hands and he lowered them to pet the raven on the head. “Let’s look for a book on crowns,” he murmured. “I don’t even know why a sorcerer should know such things,” he sighed as he headed back to the shelves.

Greylock peeked around the shelf he had been hiding behind. He bit back a laugh as he found his chance, conjuring a shaker of salt into his hand. “Here we go…” he whispered, pouring the salt into Cedric’s cup. “Wait until Bed-Sick tastes this!” He quickly cast a spell to ensure the salt would not be noticed until after Cedric had started to drink it and he fled back to his hiding spot as he heard the other return.

Cedric sat back down, dropping another book on the pile of other books he was reading. “I’m so tired, Wormy…” he muttered. The raven took one of his long gray bangs in his beak and he softly laughed, picking up his mug. “At least there’s you,” he hummed. 

He was about to drink when he heard a commotion, setting it down as he looked up. Some of the older students were making plans on what to do at Royal Prep. He snorted, rolling his eyes. “It must be nice not to have to actually work for your magic,” he grumbled. He picked his mug up again and drank.

“Ha! Got you again, Red-Prick!” Greylock cheered, leaping out of his hiding spot and pointing at the other. His sense of victory was short-lived however when he realized Cedric was still drinking the tainted coffee.

Cedric locked eyes with Greylock over the rim of his mug, drinking the disgusting concoction in one go. He refused to break eye contact with him and only put his mug down once it was completely empty. Wormwood looked into his mug in surprise, letting out a caw.

“Oh wow…” Greylock whispered.

“I am Cedric the Great; I am fueled by pettiness, sarcasm, and a refusal to quit. I am like a god at the moment with how much I do not care.” He tapped the mug with his wand, refilling it with an untainted drink before taking a sip, going back to his books.

Greylock never tried messing with his drinks again.


End file.
